Neopets: Disturbed
by Alucard Drak
Summary: Errrr.......neopets that are well disturbing....hehehe...I'm so evil.....NO FLAMES!


The Disturbing Neopet Story  
  
Characters: @ Dirab the Tyrannian Lupe- 20 @ Casterdah the Blue Tonu- 13 @ Monoko_Kusanagi_ the Blue Grrarl- 21 Humans: @ Katrina: Casterdah @ Garith: Dirab @ Kay @ Linro: Monoko_Kusanagi_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=^.^=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Katrina and Linro's fight**  
  
~Casterdah charges and uses the rainbow gun.  
  
Katrina: Linro, did I ever told you about Trixie?  
  
~Monoko_Kusanagi_ looses 5hp and hits Casterdah with Illusen's Mud Potion  
  
Linro: You mean about when she went out with Bret?  
  
~Casterdah recieves 20 damage and is injured. They stop they fight.  
  
Katrina: No, with Garith Linro: Garith??? They were together? Katrina: Well.....you could CALL it that.... Linro: What the fuck are you talking about? Who would wanna' get laid by that prick? Katrina: Well, obviously Trixie did. Linro: Hmmmm....... *he looks suspicious* Katrina: Come on Linro, lets go. We can go have some ice cream. Linro: Okie dokie!  
  
~They set off toward the Ice Cream shop~  
  
Katrina: Oh look! There comes Kay! Kay: Hey guys, where ya' off to? Linro: Ice Cream shop Kay: Cool, I'll tag along! Linro: Hey you heard about Trixie and Garith? Katrina: Kay, maybe it's not a good time to tag along.... Kay: Why? Linro: *gets what Katrina means* Ohhhhhhhhhh *evil grin* Kay: KATRINA!!!! MOM SAYS WE CAN GO!!! Katrina: Just 'cause you're my younger sister doesn't mean you can make everything up! MOM'S DEAD! Kay: *sniffle* Oh yeah..... Linro: Ah hem.....maybe Kay, you could go find Garith....he IS your age. Kay: But why? I'm hungry too! Katrina: BECAUSE! Just go! Kay: Alright......but please let me go with you next time! Linro: Ok  
  
~Kay walks back toward Garith's house in Neopian Central~  
  
Katrina: Whew.....that was close. Linro: Hehe.....an Ice cream shop? Katrina: Hey, it's a change from all those Hotdog boxes Linro: I don't remember any hot dog boxes..... Katrina: *blushes* Oh, I mean...uhhh.... Linro: This is the first time.... Katrina: Uhh...aha, yeah... Linro: *gives her a suspicious look* Katrina: Oh we're here  
  
~They walk into the ice cream shop and buy ice cream for Casterdah and Monoko_Kusanagi_ and head off for the Neolodge~  
  
Katrina: Oh great....there come Garith and Kay..... Linro: Let's just- Katrina: *pulls both Linro and the neopets behind bushes to escape from Kay and Garith's view*  
  
~Kay: I thought I saw them around here~ ~Garith: Hmmm.....as long as they aren't hear, let's go to Hubert's Hot Dogs and grab some food. ~Kay: Yup yup!~  
  
~They head toward Hubert's Hot Dogs~  
  
Katrina: Another close one Linro: Peculiar...Hubert's Hot Dogs..... Katrina: *wispers under her breath* Garith's ideal place Linro: What was that? Katrina: I said they might want some veal Linro: Oh Katrina: You know what...*turns to Casterdah and Monoko_Kusanagi_* Can you two look for any loose neopoints?  
  
Casterdah and Monoko_Kusanagi_ nodd and walk off. Monoko_Kusanagi_ scowls  
  
~~Casterdah & Monoko~~ Casterdah: La de dam de dum....looking for neopoints.... Monoko: *scowls* You know what they are doing right? Casterdah: Yeah, they probably are gonna' talk and have dinner and- Monoko: Oh never mind.......just look under those people's shoes and stuff Casterdah: Ok...ooooo look! 1000np! Cool! Monoko: Great job now lets just go back...  
  
~~Katrina & Linro~~ Katrina: Do you really think they fell for it? Linro: Yeah Katrina: Ok, whatever, shall we?  
  
~~Unexpectadley, Casterdah moves through the bushes with Monoko following her to find Linro and Katrina doing some......~~  
  
Casterdah: O.O Monoko: Keep moving you....O.O Casterdah: Why are they going bump bump? Monoko: AH HEM! ~Katrina and Linro are startled and rush to put on their clothes. Too bad that at that moment, Kay and Garith (who seem unusually happy) move apart the bushes when they saw Casterdah and Monoko walk in~  
  
Kay: Uhhh.... Garith: Katrina! Linro: DEAR GOD! Katrina: Garith...... Casterdah: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Monoko: ADVERT YOUR EYES! Dirab: Hmmmm.....someone had an unexpected party and didn't even invite me! Monoko: HOW COULD YOU??? Casterdah: Adoption agency...... Katrina: uhhhh.... Linro: This isn't what you think it-  
  
~Katrina's dad and grandparents show up~ Gamdma: Kay honey, what are you hiding? Kay: *smacks bushes back over Linro and Katrina* Oh nothing. Garith and I... Garith? Where'd you go? Gairth? Father: Hmmmm....there must be some wild Aisha's in there having a cat fight or something Kay: *looks behind at the moving bushes* Uhhhhh....yeah...ahaaha, sure. Father: Well, we better be going...where's your sister? Kay: Oh I think she went to the Snowager's Cave.... Gandpa: *choke choke* Father: Oh not again, well bye Kay! Kay: Bye Father!  
  
~~They leave~~ Kay: *opens bushes again but quicky closes them at the sight of the threesome* Monoko? Monoko: Yes, let;s go, no need for words Casterdah: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?? Dirab: Hehehe... Monoko: Uggg... Kay: I'm sure they'll uhh......never mind Monoko: Uh oh....  
  
~They glance back and some old man is poking at the bushes and Katrina, Linro, and Garith roll out stark naked. The old man doesn't see them, since they were on the other side and he walks off~  
  
Kay: Katrina.......... Monoko: *speeds away with Casterdah and Dirab* Katrina: EEK!!! That old man stole our clothes!! Garith: Don't worry, I'll be your robe! Linro: No, I WILL! Katrina: Hehehe.... Kay: Oh my dear god.... *calls up the police as Linro throws himsekf on Katrina's back screaming that he'll be her overcoat and walks away*  
  
~Kay and Katrina's House~ Kay: Monoko? You here? Casterdah: I....need...*sniffle* water.... Kay: *fills up a bowl* Monoko? Dirab? Hellllllooooo?? Casterdah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NO MORE BUMP BUMP! Kay: Oh great, Casterdah, time to take a vacation...... 


End file.
